Stupid Cupid
by Human Emotions
Summary: High school for gods! :o! Enjoy!  Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other high school. Except, you know, godly. Some called it Sparta High. Others call it disastrous. My black hair hung loose by my shoulders, and my best friend stood beside me. Her bright purple nails caught my attention. I smiled but didn't say anything. She's sort of sensitive about this stuff. Anyway, her violet Converse squeaked with newness against the gymnasium floor. She had one earbud in, with the other dangling loosely in front of her black-with-neon-stars shirt. Scrawled in Sharpie across the back of her iPod was "Hecate pwns!"

I followed sheepishly behind my best friend, scouting out fresh meat silently. As far as I could tell, there were just the regulars. But I was proven wrong when my jaw hit the floor. I had seen the most gorgeous god in the history of the universe, and I didn't know his name. "Yo', what're you starin' at?" Hecate asked me. The words on her enchanted necklace changed as she spoke them. I shook myself out of the trance and spun around wildly, looking for the trio of popular girls. I found them in the corner of the gym, giggling with each other. Dite, Tia, and Nemi, the cool girls. Yeah, we had cliques here, too. For those less informed, that was Aphrodite, Hestia, and Nemesis.

Dite whispered something into Nemi's ear, still giggling. Tia laughed half-heartedly, though she hadn't heard what Dite had said. Her gaze was faraway, as if she was daydreaming. Suddenly, ear eyes swept across the room, and her gaze met my own. I swallowed back all emotion. She seemed to try to smile, but something was restraining her.

Realizing that I hadn't answered Hecate's question, I turned back to her. She was bopping her head along to some Green Day song. "Hecate," I said. She didn't hear me. "Hecate!" I tried again, with no response. "KATIE, KATIE, KATIE!" I nearly screamed, catching the attention of half the students in the gym. Hecate turned and glared at me. "What?" she hissed. "Who's that?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Him."

"Him who?"

"_Him,_" I sighed, pointing this time at the god who'd caught my eye earlier. "Him? Oh, that's Eros."

"Who's kid is he?"

"Eh… Dite's, I'm pretty sure."

I did a mental victory dance. Okay, maybe half of it was real, but whatever. Hecate rolled her eyes at me and put both her earbuds in their respective ears.

When the first bell rang, every god and goddess sprang to his or her feet simultaneously. My first class was Archery. I was pretty sure Apollo was in my class, so I made a mental note to beg him to be my tutor. I'd had a great feeling about my Junior year at Sparta High.

First period blew by. It was the usual first day stuff. Evaluations, personality tests, chilling out, accomplishing nothing, et cetera. Second period was Literature. We took another evaluation. At the top of the paper, I signed "Nyx - Night" and everyone else signed their rightful names and territories. I felt kind of bad for those who were the god or goddess of several things, like Apollo. I shivered, just thinking about all the handwriting.

I glanced out the window wistfully, hoping nightfall would come soon. But, alas, it was only about ten o' clock in the morning, and the stars would not show for a while.

**A/N: It's short, I know. But I wrote it at like eleven last night… Meh! **


	2. Chapter 2

High school was pretty easy. For the most part, at least. I could handle the classes. We all could. It's not like any of us would get a grade lower than an A- on pretty much anything. So the days became longer and emptier. But I did look forward to a few things.

Hecate, my best friend. She's awesome. She's got this punk-type style, and it makes you love her even more than before. I met her back when I was first born. I don't remember it exactly, but I'm pretty sure she was just as cool back then.

Nemi. I know what you're thinking. "You look forward to seeing her?" Well, yeah. Mostly because she makes a total fool of herself when she's around the senior boys. It's quite the show. And why she attempts to pass gym class with fake nails plastered to her fingers is beyond me.

Lunch. Seriously? Who doesn't look forward to that? Especially at Sparta High.

One last thing. Eros. I didn't exactly know him, but I didn't exactly care, either. He still caught my eye at least once an hour. And the thing about him. The thing. There's too many things to list, actually. But the most important thing about him is that he is Aphrodite's son, and Nemesis wouldn't dare touch him.

So, now you know. Yes, I will openly admit that I am falling head over heels in love with Eros, God of Love. And other stuff. I didn't care about that part. I will also admit that Hecate is my best friend-slash-sister, and I love to watch Nemesis fail. It completes me. Oh, I like school food.

***

I guess you might be wondering about how gods and goddesses can have kids who happen to be in the same grade as them, am I right? It's a little complicated. If a god or goddess has a kid who happens to become a god or goddess themselves, then they become a freshman. Now, before that little rule was put into play, gods or goddesses could do just about whatever they wanted.

But things changed. The Big Three decided that there needed to be order in Olympus. And thus high school became a reality.

The Big Three - Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades - became seniors right away, along with a few of the more mature gods/goddesses. Nobody, seriously nobody, wanted to be the "principal" of Sparta High. There was a lot of arguing about it, too. So, the Big Three brought down an elder. Sort of.

Prometheus became the "principal." He is the wisest titan, after all. He was only allowed on Olympus because of that. Zeus is still a little peeved at him for everything he did way back then, but he's getting over it. Slowly. Sparta High has been standing for a few centuries now, and no huge war has started, so I call that a win.

Prometheus doesn't do much here at the school. He mostly just chills in his office, and anyone who gets caught doing something stupid gets sent in there. Prometheus then fills there head with big words and punishes them. There are certain punishments for certain things. The more drastic, the louder and usually more painful. Sometimes embarrassing.

Sparta High has its ups and its downs, but I still love this place.

***

Art class is, well, boring for the most part. We usually paint grapes and bowls of fruit and stuff. There are some gods and goddesses who can flick their hand and BAM, a masterpiece, right there. Hecate can do that, and she gets full credit. I'm better at painting nightscapes and things like that. But I can still create other works of art. I can successfully draw an extremely rainbow using seven shades of blue, black, and grey. It's not the most cheerful thing you've ever seen, but I still get a good grade. As I said before, everyone does.

Lunch - my favorite subject - is, in a word, awesome. I mean, literally. If a mortal came to this school, sat down in the cafeteria, and ate, their head would probably explode. I wouldn't know, though.

So, here's how it works: you sit down at a lunch table or wherever you want, next to your friends and stuff, and you think. You know, it's simple. Think. About food. What you want to eat. That, or you scream at someone to bring it to you. Either way works fine. Sometimes you throw a skittle or something at your buddy and say "To (insert best friend's name here)!" and everyone will laugh or smile.

***

Hecate grabbed my arm and steered me aside. I totally wasn't expecting her to do that, so I might have screamed a little. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw it was just her. "What do you want, Hecate? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I demanded.

"Listen."

"What do you mean, listen?"

"Shut up and listen!" she hissed.

I did as she said. Soon enough, I heard a murmured argument. As if reading my mind, Hecate whispered "Nemi and Dite." I nodded and began to listen again, more closely.

"Why not, Dite? It's not fair."

"Because that's nasty!"

"No, it's not. What's nasty is that boyfriend of yours." "Oh, PLEASE, Nemi, you wish you were going out with Ares." "As if."

"Shut up."

"Or what, you'll give me a makeover?" Aphrodite scoffed. "No, or I'll shove my stiletto up your ass."

"Can you do that without breaking a nail?"

Hecate pulled me aside into a different hallway. I heard a door slam and someone clip-clop down the hall. "What was that about?" I asked Hecate. "I don't know. Dite and Nemi were fighting about something, now they're p.o.'d at each other," she responded, scrunching her eyebrows. "Huh. Weird," I noted. "Ya' think?" Hecate rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Get to class, Miss Nyx!" she ordered, suppressing a giggle. "Yes, Ms. Hecate," I agreed, grinning. Then I took off down the hall to my next class.


	3. Chapter 3

It was aggravating. I still had no idea what Aphrodite and Nemesis had been talking about, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. It had me on the edge of my seat in every class, drifting off in thought, digging my nails into the top of my desks. The sunlight that glared through each window didn't help me much.

I could hardly focus on anything. Even my objective. I kept getting sidetracked by stupid little things like golden skittles and purple blue jays. I didn't know why, but I was beginning to think there was something seriously wrong with me.

"Hey, hi, hello!" Hecate greeted me as I stepped out of my swordsmanship class. It was the end of seventh period, time to return home. "Huh? Oh, hi," I replied, far away. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, her head cocked to the side. I shook my head, hoping she'd accept that as a response. She shrugged. "Listen, when you get home, call me," she ordered. I nodded as she released a pinch of glitter into the air and was gone.

I didn't call Hecate. I didn't even get home. I hung out near the school for a few hours. It sounds really creepy, and boring, I know. But I had to learn what the girls had been arguing about.

Aphrodite stepped out the front doors just as I was about to go home. Perfect. "Hey, Dite!" I called to her. She turned to look at me, but continued walking. I jogged to her. "Hey, um, I have a question." She rolled her eyes but said, "Shoot." I inhaled deeply and said, "Well, I overheard you and Nemi fighting and stuff yesterday or whenever and I really kinda want to know what you were talking about, so I stayed here after school to ask you and now I'm asking you and I should stop talking." I caught my breath while she processed that.

She shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about, Nyx. But I do know that Nemesis is a total freak." With that, she left.

So, what I understood was that Aphrodite and Nemesis are no longer friends. That cuts off Nemesis' popularity, since Aphrodite was always, and will always be, the Queen Bee of Sparta High. By the next day she'd probably be able to make certain that Nemesis was an outcast.

But that didn't answer my question. What had they been fighting about? I just had to find out. Soon. Or I'd go mad. Extremely so.

I darted home as soon as Dite was out of sight. I through my book bag on the sofa and grabbed the phone. I punched in Hecate's number and cradled the out-of-date phone between my ear and my shoulder. One ring, two rings, three rings. "Hello?" asked a familiar voice. "Hecate! Jeez, girl, answer the phone. Anyw--" I started, getting cut off. "You! You said you were going to call me when you got home!" Hecate spat at me. "But I did just get home!" I whimpered.

I could feel her rolling her eyes. "Whatever," she muttered, unhappy. "Do you want me to just tell you tomorrow?" I asked. "No, I want you to call me when you say you will," she said accusingly. I felt mildly offended. She thought I was lying. "I'm not lying, Hecate." I told her. "I swear on the River Styx," I added quickly. I heard her gasp. It sounded like she had dropped the phone. "Hecate?" I asked, slightly worried. "Hecate?" I asked again. Dial tone.

***

It seemed like Hecate was avoiding me all the next day. Like she was nervous whenever I was near. Finally, during lunch hour, I grabbed her shoulder. "Dude," I said, confused. "What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, uneasy. I rolled my eyes. "You're avoiding me. You're nervous. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, Nyx," she says, her bottom lip quivering. "Liar."

"I'm not lying!" she protested. I rolled my eyes again. Then I glared at her. She hung her head low. "Okay, you know what?" she said, looking up again. "You cannot defy the River Styx like you did last night. It's just sick and wrong."

"What?" I asked, startled. "I didn't _defy_ anything but my curfew."

"Liar!" she snapped. "You swore on the River Styx that you didn't get home until, what, eleven?"

"Yes!" I shouted this time. "That's when I got home!"

"What were you doing?" she demanded, just as loud as I was.

"I was here! At school!" I shouted again.

"Doing what?" she snarled.

"I was talking to Dite!" I snapped, shoving her aside. "And I would've told you if you hadn't have been acting like such a… such a bitch!"

She stopped cold. Her eyes were like ice. Nobody insulted another student like that, not at Sparta High. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I glared up at whoever it was. Zeus. Uh-oh. "I thought you were my friend," Hecate whispered. I could see tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. I closed my own eyes shamefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Zeus kept his hand on my shoulder the all the way to Prometheus's office. It was a little creepy, kind of flattering, and a tad bit frightening. Maybe he thought I was going to make a break for it. I still don't know. He stopped two feet away from the office. Then he took his hand off my shoulder, turned, and proceeded to walk away. When I didn't move, he said, "You know the way."

I placed my hand on the doorknob. It was cold. I didn't want to turn it. But Zeus was still in earshot. He would know if I left. So I sucked down my emotions and turned the knob.

I had never been in the office before. It had a sort of groovy vibe to it. Not that much, though. The secretary had a scowl on her face. She seemed to be around thirty or so. I read the name plate on her desk. Alecto. Oh, an Erinye*, at a high school. Not dangerous at all. Maybe if it were a mortal high school, then it would be. But not here.

The "secretary" pointed at the door in the back of the small room. It read "Principal" once, but that had been crossed out with Sharpie marker and "Prom-dude" had been written under it. A prank, I guessed. I wondered why nobody had changed it. I walked to the door marked "Prom-dude" and grabbed the door handle.

I inhaled and opened the door. My eyes widened. Prometheus sat behind a desk with his feet propped up onto it. "Ah, Nyx, I was expecting you," he said casually. I was beginning to become very frightened. "Uh, yeah…" I mumbled. Then, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, what did you _do_?" he asked, an unconcerned expression on his face. "Um, I sort of cursed at another girl…" I mumbled again. "Oh. That's not so bad. Wait a sec." He sat up and opened a drawer, retrieving a clipboard. "Um, sir," I said, "aren't you the wisest of the Titans? Shouldn't you be… more organized than this?" That earned a chuckled out of him.

"Nyx, Goddess of Night. First-time offender," he joked, not answering my question. "I suppose I can let you go with…" He scanned the list. "I can let you go with this: kill a griffin. But, you must accomplish this by Friday. To prove this, you may either bring its whole body, or five feathers, a claw, and a cloth stained with its blood." Nyx didn't think this seemed as much as a punishment. "Or else?" she asked, swallowing hard.

"Or else, I'll send you to the Labyrinth and keep you there for a few days." I nodded. I definitely did _not_ want to go there, even if I was a goddess. "You are dismissed," he assured me. I turned to leave, as he said "Oh, Nyx, dear?" I shivered. "Why did you curse at another student in the first place?" he asked.

"She called me a liar," I said firmly. "She accused me of lying when I said I swore on the River Styx."

"Hm, and what did you have to swear on the River Styx for, exactly?" he pondered aloud. I gritted my teeth as I answered. "That I got home late, and I had been at the school last night."

"Oh, were you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I had to talk to Aphrodite!" I said, exasperated, wanting to leave.

"Why?" he asked again.

"So I could figure out what she and Nemesis were fighting about!" I shouted.

"Why was Aphrodite here last night?"

"You know," I said, quieting down.

He smirked. "I do now." He waved his hand dismissively. I turned and exited the room, closing the door behind me. The Erinye-secretary glared at me as I left. I mentally flipped her the bird.

It was Wednesday afternoon. I had until Friday to find, and successfully kill, a griffin. I didn't even know where I could find one. My head hung low as I walked back to my class. Swordsmanship. Forty-five minutes until I could go home and mope about my future.

Hecate was in art class. Doing little to nothing, no doubt. All she had to do was say, like, one word and poof! A+. That's exactly what made her a slacker. She barely got by in the more active classes like archery, swordsmanship, and gym class. But I had to admit it, she was pretty awesome. I wished that I hadn't insulted her. I wished that I had gone home and called her, because staying after school until Aphrodite was finished macking with Ares just wasn't worth it. Not this time.

Not anytime, I supposed. I sighed as I trudged ruefully down the corridor to classroom 113. I stopped in front of the door. It glowed with a sense of power. It seemed to speak to me. And it said, "Get in there and turn, no, _slice,_ some heads!" I obeyed the nonexistent voice in my head. Or the door. I could never tell.

**A/N: The Erinyes are the Furies. Same thing, different name.**


	5. Chapter 5

Still Wednesday. Still had to find a griffin. Maybe not. Maybe I'd bail on it. But that would result in severe punishment. The Labyrinth? Nah, even I wasn't brave enough to get sent down their. Even if we were gods and goddesses here, it didn't mean that we couldn't fail.

I sighed. Nothing to do but hunt down a griffin. And kill it. That wouldn't be hard. But first, I had to do something else. I picked up the dinosaur-phone and dialed Hecate's number. I didn't know why I didn't already have like, a magic phone, or whatever. I didn't know if they even made those. Sure they did, I thought. Then ringing. Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring. "Hello?" Hecate. I sort of missed her voice. When it wasn't pissed or scared. It was soft, now. Gentle.

"Hecate?"

"Speaking."

"It's… Nyx."

I heard her swallow. "What do you want, Nyx?" she growled. I felt as if those words had bitten me. "Just to talk, is all," I muttered. "Yeah, well, we're talking." She was being a snot. I almost didn't take back what I had said earlier. "Knock it off, Hecate, I'm trying to apologize. You're just making it hard." She grumbled away from the mouthpiece. "Sorry, I guess," she mumbled into the telephone. I sighed. "So I am, Hecate." We talked after that. For a while, actually. Until the stars shone like beacons in the night sky. It was lovely, re ally. I was glad. So the night sky was as clear and bright as my smile had become.

Hecate agreed to help me locate a griffin, if not poof one up on my front porch. I said that was okay. She shrugged and said "Fine." I laughed. "What're you laughing at?" she demanded. "Nothing," I told her, giggling. I saw her crank up the volume on her iPod and drift back into her endless stare. It wasn't just any stare, though. No, no, it was an oh-my-gods-look-at-him-he's-so-dreamy sort of stare. It made me laugh even more. She didn't hear this time. I followed her eyes to see who she was making googley eyes at. Some kid I didn't recognize until he turned to stand.

"Ew, gross!" I shouted, fake-gagging. Erebus. That's who she was drooling over. My _brother._ "Hecate!" I yelled, still feeling disturbed. "Wha'?" she asked, dazed. "That's gross!"

"What is?" "Who you're staring at!" "Ere-- I mean, who?" she batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Nasty girl."

"Hey, what if I had this insanely hot brother, wouldn't you have a crush on him?" "No, well, maybe. I mean, no!"

"Ha!" "But it's _Erebus_! He's just nasty." "Shut up, Nyx."

"How dare you, Hecate, goddess of magic! How dare you challenge me! Hath you never faced the hounds of hell? Hath you suffered enough? Must you torture yourself by frolicking in a sleep world of Erebuses? Thou make-eths me sick to the stomach."

She couldn't help but giggle at that. "Ha! I made Hecate giggle!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, so everyone would hear of the breakthrough. "She _giggled, _I'm telling you! It's true!" She shoved me and twirled her finger. A fountain of blue spark spouted from it. "Guilty as charged," she laughed. "But, it's still nasty," I noted. "Hey, at least I'm not drooling over Hermes anymore…" she was quiet after that. I was, too. I felt a little sad after she said that, but I didn't let her know. When the bell rang, I nudged her and whispered, "I'm here for you, Hecate." I doubt she heard me over her music.

School dragged on as usual. Nothing exciting really happened. Once, I thought I saw Eros glance at me and smile, but it might have just been my imagination. I imagined things a lot, anyway.

I even thought it was imagination when Eros walked up to me during study hall. He leaned against my table and, whispering, asked me if I wanted to "hang out." I was so surprised, I could barely talk. So, instead of _YES YES YES! _I had to settle with a squeaky "Sure." He grinned and mumbled "Cool." I nodded. "So… do you have anything in mind?" I asked, making small talk. Sort of. I'd never done it before. I was still shocked, anyway. It's not like I could function correctly to save my life.

After the bell rang and I was to leave for my last class, Eros leaned over and kissed my cheek. As I was in a blinking daze, he disappeared.

I fluttered to Swordsmanship class. Cloud 9 would have a busy week.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Alrighty, here we go. I know it's been like eight months since I updated this, and the chapter isn't very long, but I felt like writing another chapter, yeah? So, enjoy._

* * *

"Oh, Katie, I don't know what I'm going to do!" I groaned. She rolled her eyes at me. "Dear gods, Nyx, toughen up. Stop acting so _mortal._"

"Shut your mouth, witch," I warned. She rolled her eyes again. "I hate to say it, Nyx," she started, "but I think my problems are a little bigger than yours."

"Oh_, please_," I groaned. "Do _not_ start talking about Zeus."

Her face heated up. "That's not- I- um…" I rolled my eyes as she searched for words. "Can you please, just like, help me? Then we can talk about boys," I promised. She sighed.

"This is fucking retarded, you know? Why do I have to do this? All I did was call you a bitch, I mean, it's high school. We're all hormonal and shit." I sighed heavily.

**

* * *

**

There he lay, a bloody, dead griffin. I replaced my sword back into its hilt and stared at it. Then I took out my cell phone and called Hecate.

"Ugh, dammit, I just… come here, 'kay? I'm tired," I mumbled into the phone when she answered. "Oh, er, um… okay," she replied, and then she hung up. A few seconds later, she was standing by my side.

I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand. "Just… um… put it in Prometheus's office."

The griffin was gone then, and I laid my head on Katie's shoulder. "I'm tired," I said again.

And then we were gone.

**

* * *

**

I was laying on my back on Hecate's bed, and she was lying next to me.

"Isn't he amazing?" she murmured. "Well sure," I said. "A bit of a show-off, though, if you ask me."

"Shut up. You're just jealous."

"Of what?"

"That… um… a popular guy likes me?"

" Yeah. Sure. I'm jealous of you because Zeus likes you, even though he's already got a girlfriend. Totally."

She scowled. "Hera is a bitch, anyway. She thinks he's going to propose to her." She laughed, like that was some hilarious joke. "He wouldn't do that in a million years. He… he promised me," she whispered.

"I think he loves her, and he likes you because you're smokin' hot. And you've got this quality about you, it makes boys fall for you, I think. I'm not a boy though. But I think you're like Dite, and boys can't help but like you, y'know? Because I swear to gods that he is in love with Hera, and he would do anything for her, but he's been flirting with you for the past few weeks and everyone can see it. But then he goes and kisses her and they walk off holding hands, and while she talks, he just stares at her like he would die if she left."

She processed that. Slowly. And then, out of nowhere, a tear fell from her eye. "You… you think he doesn't really like me?" she asked shakily. "No, dude, that's not what I said," I explained. "I think he likes you _tons_, no joke.But I think he might be totally fucking in love with her." I rolled over and propped myself up on my elbow, looking at her.

She cried. "So…" she said, after her tears had run dry. "You think I have no chance with him?"

"I don't know, Katie, I don't know. Boys are so confusing, y'know?"

"Y-yeah… you know that guy, Eros, or whatever? I think he likes you…" she whispered, sniffling.

My eyes nearly fell out of my head when I realized that I hadn't told her. "Oh, gods, Katie!" I exclaimed. "I totally forgot to tell you! He, um, he asked me out yesterday." I smiled awkwardly and felt myself blushing.

"What?" she yelled, rolling off of the bed. She stood up quickly, though her jaw seemed to want to stay on the floor. I noticed then that she had black streaks down her face from her eyeliner and mascara.

"Er, um, yeah… yesterday, he just… well, he just asked me out. And, duh, I said yes."

"Well, of course you did. Because apparently he's the most wonderful thing in all the land," she said, wiping her face with the backs of her hands.

"Isn't he, though?" I said, smiling.


End file.
